


[Podfic] got me feeling sub kind of way by arahir

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lawyer Shiro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, accidental sick fic, i think that's p obvious from the summary but just 2 be safe, keith faints, not at the suit thing but just in general, sandwich keith, shiro desecrates a $1k suit but not in a fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro was a lawyer. Keith was a sandwich. (Can I make it any more obvious?)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] got me feeling sub kind of way by arahir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [got me feeling sub kind of way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061882) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> I hope that this makes you laugh almost as much as reading the written fic. It was a joy to record and I'm not kidding lol.
> 
> Thank you to [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir) for letting me record their fic. Please go check out their other works.

[ ](https://imgur.com/IuwnB7L)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/iwIZWYSVbW0)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [64.0mb/01:05:50]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zdh44et4ilmmmyu/got_me_feeling_sub_kind_of_way_by_arahir_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
